


Work of Art

by PepperPrints



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many artistic renderings of King Arthur through the years do not match the Servant summoned in the Einzbern castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Произведение искусства](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527164) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)



> For 31_days. Prompt: Life imitates art far more than art imitates Life.
> 
> The painting referenced is _King Arthur_ by Charles Ernest Butler.

“Not what you expected, is it?”

 

Saber lifted her head, finding Irisviel smiling down at her. Saber smiled back, very slightly, and she shook her head a little. “No, but it is understandable, considering the circumstance,” she replied simply, glancing back down at the book in her hands. It was a collection of paintings of King Arthur and his court from various artists through passing ages. This was just one piece of the vast resources that were in the Einzbern library; her master had been very thorough in preparing for her summoning.

 

Irisviel's smile spread as she settled down beside her, smoothing out her dress and holding her hands out for the book. Saber surrendered it wordlessly, and listened to the soft sound of Irisviel's laughter. “You must have had a very convincing disguise,” she teased lightly. “These look nothing like you.”

 

Saber watched as Irisviel flipped through the pages, a small frown forming on her lips. Given her master's frosty disposition (towards her and only her), Saber was still uncertain of where she stood with Emiya Kiritsugu. “Kiritsugu must have been disappointed,” she said tentatively, pausing when Irisviel waved a dismissing hand.

 

“He hasn't even looked at any of these paintings,” she told her bluntly. “I don't think he's read many of the books here at all.”

 

Saber blinked, momentarily confused, then Irisviel turned towards her with a grin. “He got these for me at my request,” she explained, “not for himself. He knows how I love to read.”

 

Startled, Saber almost spoke again, but then Irisviel was guiding the book back into Saber's lap. “Here,” she said. “This one is more like you.”

 

Taking the book into her hands again, Saber was oddly stilled at what she saw. This image was not like the others before it, which tended to depict Arthur as broad shouldered, bearded and chiseled. This was a younger man, his hair a pale gold and his features soft. His expression was calm and mild, but a small smile pulled around the corners of his lips as he raised the crown above his head – a hint of playful pride. Unlike the powerful, muscular kings in the other art, this man was slender and elegant in posture. He was handsome without intense masculinity, and nor was he very feminine. There was something in between: a very calm, powerful sense of beauty.

 

“He's very beautiful,” admitted Saber quietly, and Irisviel nodded her agreement.

 

“Yes,” said Irisiviel, her slender fingers sliding lightly along the page. “This is you.”

 

As she turned her head to glance at Irisviel, only then did she realize just how close they were. Irisviel touched her arm and she leaned forward, her lips pressing softly to Saber's cheek. The contact was light, warm and lingering, and in that instant Saber was struck with small details of the woman next to her. Irisviel was warmer than a normal human being would be, her skin was softer, and she smelled lightly of something that was almost like vanilla... and it was not perfume. As quickly as the gesture came, Irisviel drew away again, leaving heat on Saber's cheek.

 

Rising to her feet, Irisviel stood before her, and she smiled. “Don't worry, Saber,” she assured her fondly. “You are exactly as I imagined you would be.”


End file.
